As disclosed in Patent Document 1, a conventional chip resistor, using a metal plate to have a low resistance, includes a chip-shaped resistor element made of a metal plate having a desired specific resistance, and the terminal electrodes for soldering are provided on both ends of the resistor element.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-22658
The total resistance of the chip resistor having this structure is determined by the specific resistance of the metal material, the length between the opposite terminal electrodes of the resistor element, and the thickness and width of the resistor element.
In the chip resistor of the Patent Document 1, the resistor element is formed with a trimming groove. By the provision of the trimming groove, the total resistance of the chip resistor is adjusted to a predetermined value (hereinafter referred to as “trimming adjustment”). However, the work of trimming is troublesome. Further, the total resistance cannot be changed after the trimming adjustment.